Bridge to terabithia 2: una segunda oportunidad
by Universe15
Summary: a jess se le es dado una segunda oportunidad sera capaz de salvar a leslie o leslie morira de nuevo, dejen review por favor
1. una segunda oportunidad

**Nota de autor: no soy dueño de puente a terabithia y no me pertenece, por cierto esta historia tendra pocos capitulos pero sera interesante.**

* * *

><p>Jess se despertó estaba en un lugar oscuro y no sabía dónde estaba.<p>

-donde estoy y que hago aquí –dijo jess.

-estas en el cielo, porque yo te traje aquí –dijo un hombre de edad ya avanzada con túnica blanca.

-en el cielo a caso estoy muerto –dijo jess.

-no, no estás muerto yo te traje aquí para darte un segunda oportunidad de cambiar el pasado, algo que muy pocos han llegado a merecer, y que yo dios decido quien se la merece –dijo dios.

-como que una segunda oportunidad –pregunto jess confundió.

-te daré la oportunidad de salvar a Leslie ges puedes evitar que ella muera, pero esa es tu decisión, pero tengo una advertencia no niegues ir con la señora Edmunds al museo pero invita a Leslie –dijo dios

Entonces todo se volvió oscuro otras ves

-Que paso tuve un sueño muy extraño –dijo jess cuando despertó pensando que todo había sido un sueño y que no había hablado con dios y había pasado 1 año desde que Leslie murió ahogada en el rio hasta que su hermana lo saco de sus pensamientos

- jess ponme atención te habla por teléfono tu novia- dijo maybell

-no es mi novia –dijo jess sin entender que pasaba mientras maybelle salió de la habitación.

-bueno –dijo jess por el teléfono.

-Hola ges habla la señora Edmunds quería invitarte al museo porque mis sobrinos cancelaron a última hora- dijo la señora Edmuns.

Jess no podía creer lo que escuchaba y pensó en lo que soñó, y vio su calendario y se dio cuenta que lo que le paso fue más que un sueño realmente dios le había dado una segunda oportunidad y se dio cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer y también recordó la advertencia de dios.

-señora Edmunds me guitaría ir pero ¿podemos invitar a Leslie? –pregunto jess.

-claro entre más personas mejor –dijo la señora edmunds

-bueno voy a avisarle a Leslie –dijo jess colgando el teléfono y salió directo a la casa de Leslie.

* * *

><p><strong>Voy a interntar actualizar lo mas pronto posible<strong>


	2. el regreso

**Nota de autor: perdón la tardanza pero estaba muy ocupado**

* * *

><p>Jess y Leslie habían regresado del museo con la Srta. edmunds quien los dejo frente a la casa de jess.<p>

-adiós chicos-dijo la Srta. Edmunds yéndose en su coche.

-adiós-dijeron jess y Leslie al mismo tiempo.

Entonces la mamá de jess llamada Nancy salió.

-hola Leslie, veo que les fue bien en su visita al museo-dijo Nancy.

-sí estuvo divertido mamá-dijo jess.

-Leslie quieres quedarte a cenar-dijo Nancy

-sí pero tengo que avisarles a mis padres-dijo Leslie.

-bien te esperamos-dijo la Nancy entrando a la casa.

-bien voy a decirles a mis padres te veo luego, y luego vamos a terabithia-dijo Leslie yéndose a su casa.

Jess iba a entrar a su casa cuando oyó que alguien le hablaba volteo y era un hombre joven que vestia ropas negras.

-Hola jess-dijo serio el hombre.

-quien eres y como sabes mi nombre-dijo jess.

-no importa quién soy, sino a lo que vengo-dijo el hombre.

-bien a que viniste-dijo jess preocupado.

-soy un angel enviado de dios, vine a decirte que tengas cuidado y que cuides a Leslie, también que tomaste una buena decisión al ir con la señora edmunds al museo e invitar a Leslie-dijo el angel.

-¿ángel? No pareces un ángel y que hubiera pasado si no hubiera ido al museo con la señora edmunds-dijo jess.

-los ángeles no somos como los ponen en las películas, y sobre la señora edmunds es como las reglas de los universos una simple decisión podría cambiarlo todo, si la señora edmunds no hubiera venido por ti y Leslie ella hubiera muerto en un accidente de tráfico terrible, debido a eso-dijo el angel. En ese momento Leslie llego y alcanzo a oírlo todo.

-que es eso que dijo el-dijo Leslie. Jess le explico todo lo que había sucedido sobre su muerte con el incidente de la cuerda, su encuentro con dios y todo.

-es enserio eso o me juegas una broma jess-dijo Leslie sin poder creer lo que oía.

-Bien mi tiempo aquí termino, me voy-dijo el angel desapareciendo en un has de luz muy brillante.

-o por dios todo eso, lo de mi muerte era cierto, lo de la cuerda, tu encuentro con dios-dijo Leslie con lo que acaaba de ver era suficiente para creer lo que dijo jess.

-si Leslie es cierto, te salve, no te lo dije la primera vez pero te amo Leslie-dijo jess.

-yo también te amo jess-dijo Leslie

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor 2:aqui termina el sgundo capitulo pero abra un tercer capitulo<strong>


End file.
